Armed Forces of Luthori
Organization The Holy Imperial Military is divided into 4 parts: the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Air Force and the Imperial Strategic Operations. The Luthori military is commanded by the Chief of the Imperial General Staff, although the emperor is the symbolic supreme commander of the armed forces. The Chief of Staff is appointed by the Luthori Defense Minister and serves at the minister's convenience. Statistics The Imperial Armed Forces has employs a total of 2'730'000 including 1'980'000 in active service and 750'000 in reserve. The Imperial Defense budget is divided up as follows: Operations and Maintenance - 70.87bn £ Military Personnel - 57.05bn £ Procurement - 42.00bn £ Research, Development, Testing and Evaluation - 34.01bn £ Space and Missile Defense - 12.00bn £ Military Construction - 9.50bn £ Nuclear Maintenance and Procurement - 8bn £ Imperial Office of Foreign intelligence - 5bn £ Imperial Office of Domestic Security - 5bn £ Family Housing - 2.11bn £ Resolving and Managment Funds - 1.56bn £ Total: 161bn £ (used) Available: 14 bn £ Uniforms Image:Army Officer.JPG|Imperial Army Officer Image:Soldier.JPG|Imperial Army Soldier Image:Yishelem Troops.JPG|Colonial Yishelem Soldier Image:Yishelem Officer.JPG|Colonial Yishelem Officer Image:|Colonial New Alduria Soldier Image:|Colonial New Alduria Officer Image:|Colonial Raj Soldier Image:Raj Officer.JPG|Colonial Raj Officer Image:|Colonial Image:|Colonial Image:|Imperial Naval Salior Image:|Imperial Naval Officer Image:|Imperial Airforce Piolt Image:|Imperial Airforce Officer Imperial Army Headquarters The Imperial Army is based in Fort William, Orange, in Fort Ashbury Base. Organization The Imperial Army is divided into mobile sections known as legions. A legion will typically have 20,000 men. Other subdivisions exist such as: a division with 10,000 soldiers, a brigade with 5000 troops, a batallion with 1000, a company with 200 men, a platton with 40, a squad with 10 and finally a team with 2-5 soldiers. By far the most common type of subdivision is a Legion. An expeditionary force of several legions is known as a battlegroup, which is under the command of a High General. The commander in chief of the Army is the Field Marshal. Composition The Army currently has 1,000,000 soldiers in active duty and 750,000 in reserves. The following is the list of vehicles the army uses: Armour: 4500 MA3 Devastator - Heavily armoured heavy land superiority assault tank 5500 MS1 Cougar - Heavily armoured lightweight stealth attack tank Infantry Vehicles: 10500 CFV-3A Legionnaire - Armored personnel carrier fighting vehicle 8500 IFV-7A Praetorian - Armored Infantry Fighting Vehicle 1000 IRV-11B Velite - Reconnaissance Infantry Vehicle 500 IMV-2A Centurion - Infantry Medical Vehicle 500 ICV-4A Legate - Command Vehicle Artillery: 1000 ARLS 2700 - Advanced Rocket Launch system 4000 SPH-14 - Advanced Self propelled howitzer 5000 IFM-3 - Armored Infantry mortar Unmanned Vehicles: 500 ARV-23C - Armed Robotic Vehicle 300 LED-31A - Multifunctional light utility drone 200 SMD-7 - Small unmanned ground vehicle Aircraft: 250 AH-78B Tiger - Multirole attack gunship 150 CH-6 Oliphant - Large cargo helicopter 200 CH-16A Stallion - Lighter Cargo helicopter Imperial Navy Headquarters The Imperial Navy is headquarters in Sandulka, Geharon. Organization The Imperial Navy relies on a carrier-based squadron type of division, although the largest division is a fleet, being composed of 2 to 3 squadrons. Typically, a squadron will hold 1 carrier, 3 cruisers, 8 destroyers/frigates, 8 to 9 attack submarines and possibly 3 ballistic submarines if it is an ICBM firing squadron. The commander of the Imperial Navy is the High Sea Lord. Composition Total Ships: 277 Total Navy Personnel: 325,000 Total Marine Personnel: 300,000 The following is the list of the different ships used by the navy: Carriers: 12 Sovereign Class Aircraft Carriers - Strategic long range aircraft carrier ''- HMS Luthor's Fist (I)'' ''- HMS William of Orange (II)'' ''- HMS Devastator (III)'' ''- HMS Obliterator (IV)'' ''- HMS Mind Crusher (V)'' ''- HMS Dominator (VI)'' ''- HMS Thunderer (VII)'' ''- HMS Resolver (VIII)'' ''- HMS World Eater (IX)'' ''- HMS Iron Duke (X)'' ''- HMS Warspite (XI)'' ''- HMS EndBringer (XII)'' Surface vessels: 37 Sandulka Class Cruisers - Naval superiority escort ship 74 Williamsborough Class Destroyers - Anti-submarine and anti-air escort ship Submarines: 92 William III Class Attack Submarines - Naval superiority submarine 37 Paul von Lewenheusen Ballistic Missile Submarines - Long range ballistic missile submarine Amphibious Warfare Vessels: 13 Henry I Class Amphibious Assault Ship - Long range amphibious attack ship 12 Philippe III Class Amphibious Transport Ships - Marine Amphibious transport Aircraft, fixed wing: 900 IFC-35C Hawk - Multirole fighter-bomber, Carrier based 300 ATA-24 - Jet fighter training craft, Carrier based Aircraft, rotary wing: 60 CH-16B Stallion - Transport and rescue helicopter, Carrier based Imperial Air Force Headquarters The Luthori Imperial Air Force is headquartered in Agathion, Orange. Organization The Imperial Air Force relies heavily on wings as the primary subdivision of its forces but larger divisions, know as squadrons also exist. The number of aircraft in a wing or squadron varies with the type of aircraft and the specify mission. The Imperial Air Force is commanded by an Air Marshal. Composition Composition: Total Aircraft: 5410 Total Personnel: 330,000 The following is a list of all aircraft used by the Imperial Navy: Fighters: 1200 IFC-22 Strike Hawk - Air superiority supersonic stealth fighter 1000 IFC-35A Falcon - Multirole fighter-bomber, CTOL 400 IFC-35B Eagle - Multirole fighter-bomber, STOVL Bombers: 40 ISB-3 Pacifier - A long range stealth supersonic strategic bomber 150 ITSB-12 Paladin - A medium to long range stealth tactical bomber Trainer Aircraft: 700 FJT-24 - Jet fighter training aircraft 50 TBT-12 - Tactical bomber training aircraft 20 SBT-2 - Strategic bomber training aircraft 100 RWT-15 - Helicopter training aircraft Electronic Warfare: 50 EWA-7 - Electronic warfare aircraft Spy Missions/Reconnaissance: 30 SR-2 - Stealth high altitude spy plane Tankers : 500 STA-11A - Strategic air tanker Cargo : 300 AL-7 Galaxy - Large air cargo, troops and equpiment UAVs : 50 DASV-13 Leopard - Multirole strike drone 20 DARV-4 Black Sky - Reconnaissance drone Attack Helicopters: 300 AH-78A Jaguar - Multirole attack helicopter 200 AH-81 Typhoon - Interceptor oriented attack helicopter Cargo Helicopters: 200 CH-6 Oliphant - Large cargo helicopter 100 CH-16A Stallion - Lighter Cargo helicopter Imperial Strategic Operations The Strategic Operations department of the military is in charge of all Luthori nuclear, biological and chemical weapons programs as well as any military-related Luthori space activites, research and weapons laboratories as well as test facilities. Due to the secretive nature of this department, little is known. Luthori does maintain a large nuclear arsenal and supposedly has stockpiles of biological and chemical ones. Recently the ISO has confirmed that it is working on a missile defense project as well as several military-related space projects. Deployed Servicemen The following is a list of the servicemen currently deployed away from the Empire: -Battlegroup Yishelem: 150'000 men, Kingdom of Yishelem (army - XXI, XXII, XXIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII Legions) -Battlefleet Centauri: Patrolling between Luthori and Lodamun (Carrier Groups I, II, III) -Battlefleet Orion: Patrolling off the coast of Yishelem (Carrier Groups IV, V) Luthori